1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic equipment having an electronic locking mechanism in which an extension device for extending a function can be freely combined or separated (attached or detached) and also relates to an electronic equipment system in which the extension device is attached to the electronic equipment.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as seen in a portable PC (personal computer), there has been proposed a system constructed in a manner such that a main body is combined to an extension device in which an FDD, an HDD, a CD-ROM drive, an extension port, an extension board, a memory, and the like are built by connecting connectors.
In the conventional technique, however, the combination of the portable PC and the extension device is performed by considering an image of a desk-top type and a portability is not required after the combination. In recent years, however, a light weight of the equipment is progressing and there are needs to carry them after completion of the combination. The conventional construction as mentioned above has a problem such that there is a danger such that both of the main body and the extension device are destructed by unpurposed separation and removal of a connecting portion.